


It's all okay

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Other, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Summary: Dan helps his son through a panic attack, and it all ends up okay in the end.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	It's all okay

**Author's Note:**

> TW//panic attack

"Dad?"  
Dan looked up from his laptop, his eyes taking a second to adjust from the glowing tumblr dashboard. He was wedged in his sofa crease, in his pajamas and his hair was stuck up on end; it was late. Or rather, early, as he glanced at the time and it read 2:56 am. Phil had gone to bed an hour ago, after giving him a peck on the cheek and telling him not to stay up too long.  
Dan and Phil's 14 year old son, Alfie, was standing in the door, wringing his hands together in an anxious fashion.

"You alright Alf?"  
Alfie went to nod his head, but stopped himself in his tracks. "N-n-no", he stuttered out.   
Dan quickly shut his laptop and beckoned the boy over to him.   
"Come here", he said, before engulfing him in a hug. Dan saw the shivers and trembles running through the boy, he heard the panicked breathing and felt the sweat dropping off his palms.   
"Are you having a panic attack?"   
Alfie nodded again, his eyes darting to all the corners of the room.   
Dan gentles entangled his one of his hands in his son's, and used the other to lift his chin to fact Dan.   
"Focus on me, okay buddy?"   
Alfie didn't seem to take it in. He was drowning, drowning in thoughts and trembles and sweat and he couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't make sense of the world. He could feel his heart, beating so fast he was amazed it hadn't already exploded in a mess of blood and anxiety, and he could feel his lungs, seemingly too large for his ribcage. He tried to swallow, to get rid of the uncomfortable nauseatious feeling, but couldnt, his throat now dry and lumpy, which set him spiralling into more panic.   
"Alfie, you need to look at me now, okay?"   
You're drowning.   
"Alfie, you're alright"   
You're going insane, you're going to die.   
"You can do this"   
You can't do this.   
Dan placed a hand on his cheek, gently making his face look at him in the eyes again, but this time keeping it there.   
"Breathe in with me, alright?"   
In.   
"and back out."  
Out.  
"that's it, well done, you got this. Keep going with me, in,"   
In.   
"aand back out"   
Out.   
The clouds started to clear, the adrenaline not quite leaving his veins yet though.   
"I'm going to get you a drink of water, I'll be back in less than a minute, keep the breathing up."  
In. And out. In. And out. In. And out.   
Dan came speed walking back into the room, keeping the water in his hand from spilling.   
He handed it to Alfie, who had a few sips and then placed it down on the table.   
Dan then gathered the exhausted boy in his arms before curling up on the sofa with him, hands still entangled.   
And while there was a few times when Alfie started to spiral again, and he squeezed Dan's hand, but Dan squeezed back and did a few emphasised breaths, quickly putting the boy back at ease.   
And when Dan felt his t shirt growing damp with tears, he rubbed his hand up and down soothingly on the poor boy's back, letting him know it was okay to cry it out and that he would listen if that's what he needed.   
Finally, when Alfie was fast asleep, that's when Dan relaxed enough to slip into unconsciousness himself. They would talk in the morning, but for now, it's all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^¬^


End file.
